Sexy Lady Times
by Sparky2295
Summary: Unique one-shots of sexy times between Santana and Dani. Rated M for smut! Lady sex! This is now co-written with StoosheLover555!
1. Our First Time

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. This is my first sex story, so please no mean reviews!**

**Sexy Lady Times**

**Our First Time**

Santana looked over at Dani, sitting on the couch in her apartment. "What's that look for San?" Dani asks. "Oh nothing." Santana replies. "Come on, tell me!" Dani said, walking over and sitting on her lap. Santana felt the heat from her center rise. Santana moved around, trying to get more comfortable. "What's wrong Santana? Pussy got your tongue?" Dani asked, grinning at her. "You are going to get it now!" Santana says, picking her up. Dani wraps her legs around Santana's waist, and kisses her fiercely. Santana walked into Dani's bedroom, and didn't stop until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Santana accidentally fell on top of Dani, and both of them laughed. Dani pulled Santana down for another sensual kiss. Santana returned the kiss, and at the same time, she pulled Dani's shirt off of her body. I gasped at her beauty. "Why do you keep this hidden from me? You're gorgeous!" Santana said, kissing every inch of bare skin on Dani's chest. "I don't have to now, I'm all yours, San!" Dani moaned. Santana reached behind Dani's back and unclipped her bra. "So much beauty on such a beautiful woman…" Santana murmured.

Dani blushed and arched her back when Santana took one of her nipples into her mouth. Not wanting to miss anything on Dani's body, Santana massages her other breast, not wanting to ignore the other place she now loves. Santana moves her mouth to underneath the breast, and sucking on the skin underneath it. Dani moaned, grabbing ahold of Santana hair. Santana continued sucking at the skin, leaving a dark mark there. Santana removed her lips from under Dani's breast, and continued to kiss lower and lower of Dani's body. She finally got to Dani's center. The scent made Santana drool, and with that Santana went in and licked the outer folds of Dani. "Oh my God Santana!" Dani moaned loudly. Santana took her time, making sure to not miss a thing on Dani. Finally, Santana's tongue found her way to Dani's clit. She made slow, big circles on it. At the same time, Santana was about to put her fingers in Dani, when Dani sat straight up. "Wait." Santana lifted her head with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked. "No, no! You were absolutely perfect… It's just… I've never officially had sex before…" Dani admitted quietly. "Dani, I promise I will stay with you, forever. I love you…" Santana told her. "I love you too, Santana. I trust you." Dani replied.

Santana slowly went back to licking her lover's pussy. Santana finally got back to her original rhythm, and slowly put her finger into Dani. Dani moaned from both pleasure and pain. "I'm sorry Dani, it'll stop hurting soon…" Santana murmured from Dani's lower end. "It's okay, San! It feels wonderful!" Dani moaned. Finally, Santana got a steady rhythm going, adding more fingers speeding the pace. She suddenly felt Dani's wall tighten against her fingers, and fastened her pace. Dani then screamed out Santana's name, and fell deeply into the mattress. Santana kissed up Dani's body until she reached her face. Santana smiled at Dani and kissed her softly on her lips. "How was that for a first time?" Santana asked with a sexy grin. "Amazing… But it's not over…" Dani said, flipping them over. "What do you mean?" Santana asked. "Well, it's a first time for both of us. We're making love for the first time as a couple, this is so special, Santana. I'm going to show you how special you made it for me…" Dani said seductively. All Santana could do was nod, and watch what Dani did to her. Dani kissed Santana's abs, working her way down her body. Dani fingered Santana, teasing her. She knew what Santana wanted, but she had to beg for it… "Dani… You know I don't beg…" Santana whined. "Well, you have to… How else am I suppose to know what you want, baby?" Dani asked. Santana groaned. "Fine! Please Dani, take me! Make love to me! Make me come! Can I be any more clear?" Santana moaned out. Dani took that as her cue, and immediately pushed two fingers into Santana. Santana screamed out Dani's name, moving her hips with Dani's rhythm. Dani moved faster and faster, until she knew Santana was about to climax.

She curled her fingers just enough to hit Santana's G-spot. As soon as it was it, Santana came, and hot liquid poured out of her. Dani went down, licking up the liquid until it stopped. Santana slowly started to calm down when Dani came back up to her lover's face. "Dani… That was amazing…" Santana said, as she caught her breath. Dani grinned at Santana. "Well, I learned from the best!" "Damn right you did!" Santana replied. "Well, you and the internet!" Dani added. Santana turned to her girlfriend and tickled her. "Okay, okay! I learned only from you, San!" Dani admitted. "That's what I thought!" Santana agreed. "Alright my sexy Latina! Let's get some sleep before Kurt and Rachel actually get here…" Dani mumbled into the pillow. Santana nodded and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**Well? What did you think? This story is going to be related stories of sex scenes of Santana and Dani. If you like it or not, please review and let me know so I know whether or not to continue! Thanks! **


	2. Dani Dominates Santana

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. This is now co-written by ****StoosheLover555! :D **_**WARNING:**__** This one-shot contains spanking!**_

**Dani Dominates Santana**

Dani stormed into the diner furious at her girlfriend for what just happened earlier before their shift. "I can't believe you Santana!" Dani whispered harshly, trying not to gain the attention of people in the diner. "Dani please don't be mad at me, I mean I got it for you. For us." Santana waddled into the diner trying to catch up with her girlfriend without injuring herself further. "Santana you got you're flipping clit pierced please explain to me how that is 'for us'" Dani asked harshly. "Well urm I urm you see…" Santana stuttered, if she was honest she didn't know how it benefited Dani at all but it seemed cool at the time.  
"Exactly! I got work to do." "Dani wait!" Santana called. Dani walked off without so much as glancing back at Santana, starting her long shift for the evening. A few hours later when everyone had gotten into the flow of waiting the tables Santana spotted Rachel just walking away from table 4, she wanted to have a word with her. "Hey man hands, I need to talk to you." Santana called to Rachel. "Don't bother, Dani already told me. I'm sorry I'm with her on this, San why would you get that pierced that's just gross." Rachel mumbled, Santana rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration. "Come on yente, cut me some slack I mean it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"Hope you enjoy the couch tonight San." Rachel replied, walking away laughing silently to herself. "The couch? Hey man hands we're not done yet!"  
Santana looked at the clock and saw that their shift ended in 10 minutes, she saw Dani flounce past her with her last order for the night. "Hey Dani, how about we go out for a lovely meal after work eh?" Santana asked. "No thanks quite tired so I'm just going to go to bed." Dani replied. "Dan, you can't still be mad at me can you?" Santana asked, groaning. "Yep. Yep I can." Dani said, snappily.

_**BACK AT HOME**_

_****_ Dani walked right into the apartment, dumped her keys on the table and stormed straight into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. "Yeah very mature Dani! Come on I said I was sorry!" Santana called. "Not good enough San!" Dani yelled back in reply. Santana sighed, and plopped down on the couch rubbing her temples as she thinks of a plan to get out of this mess. Just then Dani comes to the bedroom door in silk red and purple lingerie, leaning her body against the doorframe as Santana scans her eyes over her curvaceous body. "Holy fuck." Santana whispered, as she could already feel her panties dampen as Dani made her way over to Santana with a sexy look on her face.  
"Like what you see?" Dani asked seductively. "Definitely, I love what I see!" Santana said, drooling. "Too bad you can't get any of this tonight baby." Dani replied, winking at Santana. "W—What? Why?" Santana asked. "Because! You got your clit pierced! That was very naughty of you, Santana…" Dani replied. Dani dragged Santana to her room. She slowly ripped the clothing off of Santana's body, leaving wet kisses in places she knew she'd go back to. Every time Santana tried to touch her, Dani would smack her hands. Finally, every bit of clothing on Santana was off, and that made Dani horny as hell. She then tied Santana's hands together, and put her to the end of her bed. "Dani this is a huge turn on! What are you going to do to me?" Santana asked. "I'm going to punish you, Santana. You've been very naughty…" Dani said, smacking her hand across Santana's ass. Santana moaned and winced in pain. The smack itself gave her pussy vibration of pleasure. "You naughty girl… You like getting spanked, don't you?" Dani asked her, smacking her again, leaving a red handprint on her right ass cheek. "Oh… Yes! I love it!" Santana moaned. Dani nodded in response and smack her again, and then immediately stuck two fingers into Santana's pussy. Santana moaned loudly, bucking her hips to get more friction.

Dani smacked Santana's ass again. "You'll get what you want, but you have to be patient." Dani told her. Santana whimpered in response to Dani. "What do you want, San? Tell me what you want me to do." Dani told her. "I want you to touch my clit, touch the ring… It's so damn sensitive right now, I could cum if you barely touched me!" Santana moaned out. Dani continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Santana's pussy slowly, thinking about what Santana said. "Dani please! Stop teasing!" Santana groaned. "No, Santana. I won't stop teasing you because you got your clit pierced!" Dani said, taking the dominating role. Santana usually was the dominating one, but not tonight; and Santana liked it! Dani added a third finger into Santana's pussy, and Santana groaned in pleasure. "Dani please! Go faster! I need to cum so badly!" Santana pleaded. Dani shook her head in response. She smacked Santana's ass once again in punishment. "As much as I love your begging for release, that won't work tonight. You will do as you are told by me, and you will cum when I say you can cum, got it?" Dani asked. Santana nodded, whimpering in need of more friction.

Dani continues to thrust, but eventually added another finger into her already soaked pussy. Santana continues to moan loudly, and seems she could scream at the top of her lungs any second. Dani decides she's teased and punished her enough, and moves her thumb over to her clit, and rubs the piercing attached to it. Santana immediately screams out in pleasure. Dani smiles at her reaction, and rubs the swollen nub faster. Dani's fingers soon feel Santana's walls tighten around them. She knew what came next. She pumped her fingers faster and harder into Santana, but removing her thumb from her clit. Santana whimpers at the loss of contact. Dani grins at her sexy girlfriend, and slowly licks the ring with the piercing. Santana gasps at the new contact, and screams out even louder than before. Dani moans at Santana, sending vibrations through Santana's body. Finally, with one firm lick of the clit, Santana's comes. Dani continues her actions until Santana rides out her orgasm. Once it stopped, Dani removed herself from Santana, untied her, and guided her to her bed.

She helped Santana onto her bed, and spooned her from behind. "Dani… I had no idea you had that kind of dominating power in you; I loved it!" Santana told her. Dani grinned at her exhausted girlfriend. "Well, it's what you get for getting your clit pierced! There was no reason for it, so I had no choice, but to punish you." Dani said, kissing Santana. Santana returned the kiss and smiled at Dani. "Well, I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to do something rebellious!" Santana said. Dani cuddles closely to Santana and both girls fell asleep for the night.

**Well! What did you think? Please leave how you think I did in the comments or PM me about it! Thanks! Review please!**


	3. How To Wake Up A Latina

**Hey guys! StoosheLover555 here with chapter 3 of Sexy Lady Times: D Working with Sparky2295 is an absolute pleasure because she is a fantastic writer!  
Here it goes chapter 3 enjoy guys review & share please :D**

**How To Wake Up A Latina**

Dani is an early riser, partly because she loved to sit on the bench in hers and Santana's room silently watching the beautiful sunrise before she goes about and starts her average day with the love of her life. However this morning, she felt like a change in tradition, Dani set her alarm for 6'oclock so that she could silently get up without waking the Latina, go into the kitchen and surprise her with breakfast in bed.  
When Dani returned with Santana's breakfast and coffee on a tray she was relieved to see the Latina still in bed, she looked so peaceful sleeping with a little grin on her face she wondered what she was thinking or dreaming about. Dani carefully placed the tray down on the desk and softly padded towards the bed, straddling the sleeping Latina carefully. She noticed Santana was wearing no bra so she decided to use this to her advantage; she leant down and placed tiny but meaning full kisses on her neck gently hearing the sleeping beauty moan and she nibbled at her sweet spot.  
Santana shifted slightly, so that Dani was fully straddling the Latina whilst still giving Santana's body sweet lady kisses. Dani however had let her hand slowly wander down Santana's side until she could slide her hand up the Latina's night top, tracing circles under her skin until she reaches her perfectly round and perky breast. Santana moaned louder this time, letting Dani know that what she'd doing is so right as she slowly stirs from her sleep. Dani knew it wouldn't be long until the Latina stirred from her slumber so she decided to pick it up a notch, Dani pulled up Santana's night shirt and took her already erect nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling it gently because that drives Santana crazy, just as she expected the Latina thrust her hips up in the air and gripped the back of Dani's head gently urging her to continue.  
"Ahh fuck! Shit Dani, yes right there, baby don't stop. A girl could get used to this kind of wake up." Santana moaned.  
"Mhhmm morning baby, sleep well? Thought I'd treat you since you were so good to me the other night." Dani mumbled as she went back to gently sucking on Santana's breast.  
"Mmmm yes I did thank you. Baby you know you don't have to do that." Said Santana, her voice laced with sleep.  
"Oh so you want me to stop?" Dani said suddenly pulling away from the Latina's breast.  
"No, no don't stop I beg you." Santana moaned, Dani could seriously make her cum this way.  
"Tell me what you need baby, tell me what you want." Dani whispered seductively in Santana's ear, making sure to keep her fingers pinching her nipple making the Latina to groan out loudly in pleasure.  
"You baby, please don't tease I want to feel you inside my tight pussy. Ah Dani please fuck me." Santana said in-between breaths and moans, she needed Dani right now!  
"Patience baby."  
"Ugh Dani you don't know how wet I am for you right now." Santana moaned as she feels her center heat up even more.  
"How wet, baby?" Dani questions her, cocking her eyebrow up to the Latina slowly and smirking as she feels her quiver beneath her small frame.  
"This wet." Santana grabs the blonde's hand and shoves it into her pussy moaning even more as the blonde cups her wet, dripping sex Dani is so surprised that Santana is this wet already. "Shit San, you're dripping baby maybe we should do something about that." "I think so too, uhh Dani please don't tease I need you." Santana moaned, as she quivered at the touch of Dani cupping her hot, soaked sex. 

Dani enjoys having Santana beg her for release so she doesn't give in easy. Dani slides her finger up and down Santana's folds gently teasing her finger into the entrance of her hot pussy. The restless Latina bucks her hips into Dani's hand desperate for her to go all the way in. Finally after Dani thinks Santana has suffered enough she roughly thrusts her finger into Santana's pussy making the Latina arch her back pushing her hips further into Dani's fingers.  
"More Dani, I need more please." Santana moaned, pouting deeply as Dani continued thrusting.  
"More what baby?" Dani teased, she never thought she'd hear the Latina beg. It was so fucking sexy.  
"Put more fingers inside me please." Santana begged.  
"As you wish, my lady." Dani thrust 3 fingers into the Latinas tight pussy, Santana moaned out in pure ecstasy and she neared her orgasm.  
"Fuck me Dani! Oh my gods yes, just like that baby I'm so close." Santana shouted as Dani picked up her pace thrusting into Santana and she pulls her down for a fast and furious kiss. "You like that? You like it when I shove my long fingers into you're soaking wet pussy? Shit San you're so tight uh it's amazing." Moaned Dani seductively. "Yes, yes I love it don't stop please don't stop I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me baby, cum all over my hand." Dani picked up the pace, feeling Santana pull her hand deeper into her pussy as her fingers began to get trapped by Santana's tight, clenching pussy. Just as Santana was about to release, Dani's phone went off to signal she was getting a phone call. She stopped thrusting but kept her fingers inside Santana who didn't seem all too happy about her stopping when she was so close to having her mind blowing orgasm. 

"Hey Rach, how's it going?" Dani questioned, wondering why the Brunette was calling her at half 6 in the morning.  
"Are you shitting me? Come on Dani! Hang up on man hands and get back to fucking me will ya!" moaned Santana, beginning to grow impatient as her need to climax was getting stronger and stronger. Dani smirked down at the whimpering Latina who was giving her the death glare. Dani wiggled her fingers that were still inside of Santana letting her know whose boss.  
"Hey Dani, it's going great thanks, Just rehearsing for Funny Girl most of the time. I'm sorry to bother you so early."  
"Oh don't be silly you're not bothering us, San not long ago woke up. Right San?" Questioned Dani, making the Latina squirm as she waited for an answer.  
Dani thrust her fingers in harder, hitting the Latina's spot which caused her to let out a muffled moan.  
"Oh urm okay well I was calling you to say Gunther wants me, you, Kurt and San in like pronto something about a staff meeting."  
"Oh that's no problem we should be there soon."  
"Where?" Mouthed Santana, who had built a steady pace of thrusting her hips forward to hump Dani's fingers.  
"Work." Answered Dani.  
"Oh great! Dani please, I need to cum already."  
"Dani?"  
"Oh yeah sorry Rach I'm still here. Wonder what this meeting could be about?" Questioned Dani, she was tracing light but hard circles around the squirming Latina's clit watching her eyes roll to the back of her head as she tries to control her moans so that the brunette doesn't figure out what they are doing.  
"I'm not sure, but hey Dani? Maybe you should get Santana off before she decides to take matters into her own hands."  
Dani's jaw dropped open in surprise by the brunettes comment. How the hell did she know? Santana put her head in her hands and she blushed uncontrollably.  
"I'll erm, uh – just put you on hold Rach I got to do something." Stuttered Dani, who felt her cheeks flush a light shade of red but not as much as Santana's.  
"Sure you guys take all the time you need." Dani could her Rachel smirking on the other end and she made a mental note to make Santana cum _**BEFORE**_ a phone call from one of their friends. Dani put the phone down, and continued thrusting into the Latina's soaking wet pussy and a furious speed.  
"Ah fuck! Dani, yes, yes just like that baby I'm so close! Make me cum for you." "Cum Santana, you know you want to…" Whispered Dani seductively, this sent Santana over the edge as her hips continued to rock forward and thrust upwards as she rides out her orgasm. Dani continued to thrust into her but at a slow speed.

"Fuck me. Dani I think the orgasm s are better after you keep me waiting."  
"Hmm well is that something I should do regularly?"  
"No, no definitely not."  
Dani lay on top of Santana and kissed her passionately causing the Latina t into her mouth, Dani could feel her getting wet again so she moves her knee in-between her legs and begins thrusting forward.  
"Dani no, it's too soon! I'm still sensitive."  
"Mhhmm, that's when its best baby."  
"Dani stop, oh god don't stop I'm cumming!"  
"FUCK!" Santana squirted her lovely lady juices all over Dani's legs and hands, when she finally pushed Dani off her she lay their out of breath and lay motionless and she watched Dani lick her essence off her.  
"Mhhmm you taste so good baby"  
Santana chucked a pillow and Dani's head causing her to fall off the edge of the bed  
"What the hell babe?"  
"That's for making me wait you fucking tease."  
Dani burst out laughing and got back on the bed only to be startled but her phone ringtone indicating that she got a text.  
_**From Rachel – Wow you guys seriously do put on a good show! Dani I think you should check out you're IPhone manual and find out how to put me on hold. Great finish San. Member work soon, so shower up you little minx's. Love  
**_"Oh my god!" Gasped Dani.  
"What?" Questioned the Latina.  
"Rachel heard everything."  
"Oh well not like she hasn't heard it before."  
"San! It's embarrassing"  
"Babe chill out next time we might give her a show"  
_**To Rachel – So you heard huh? You little talented perv, didn't get enough satisfaction from listening to Kurt & Blaine? San said she's flattered manhands maybe next time we'll give you a show. See you soon. Love  
From Rachel – Ha! I got too much satisfaction from Kurt & Blaine. If it weren't bad enough when San was here and you would stay over. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer.  
To Rachel – TMI! That's too much for me to handle at this time in the morning. Maybe you need to get some D Rach, or some P? San and I can help you there ;)  
From Rachel – Please, like you haven't done worse. I think I'll pass thanks!  
To Rachel – Suit yourself! San's pussy is delicious! ;) **_

Dani didn't get a reply back so Rachel's most probably getting ready for work. She noticed Santana was being awfully quite so she turned round and faced her only to see she had drifted back to sleep with a little smile on her face.  
"I love you Santana Lopez." Whispered Dani, she leant over and kissed the Latina gently on the top of her head snuggling down into her without waking her. 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt. As she was drifting back to sleep she heard Santana say:  
"I love you too Dani Taylor."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Hey guys! Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I know we got a request from Guest Anna for a bit of spicy lady sex but I'm no good at that, I did try but it wasn't very good so I thought I would leave that to Sparky2295: P I'm sorry! Hope you all had a good Christmas holiday and happy new year! Please review and let me know what you think so I know I'm doing an okay job as co – writer! :P  
Nuff love StoosheLover555**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


End file.
